Harry Potter
by Rose Walker-Hall
Summary: harry and ginny must deal with the kids growing up and moving away and surpises that are coming their way.


Disclamier: I dont not own Harry Potter or any of the character from the movies/or books!

**Chapter one**

"Ginny, Come on were going to be late for the party!" Harry said.

Harry potter was only 5'6, compared to Ginny's brother, Ron that was nothing. He hadnt changed much from his younger years, his hair was still was somewhat messy but now there was some grey coming in but that was kind of his kids fault. Driving him up the wall when they were younger.

"Ginny do you know if the kids are going to be there?" i asked." There suppose to be there and they will be there unless they want their grandmother to murder them if they don't show" Ginny said as she was walking down the stairs.

At 48, she still looked the same as she did when i first fell in love with her,"What harry?" she asked,"nothing sweetheart. Lets go so your mother don't kill us for being late." Harry said. He appreciated with Ginny alongside of him to the burrow.

"Ginny? Oh lord it is long has it been?" the witch said," its been since Hogwarts, since we last saw each other"Ginny said. I walked off to see if i could find Ron and his date of the week or Hermione and Draco, no matter how long they had been together, i still couldn't get use to them being together. Just when he thought that he couldn't find anyone he knew, he came across the two malfoys."Hello Hermione"i said,"oh god harry you scared me. Where are Ginny and the kids" she asked. "Gin is over there talking to someone that we went to school with and the kids aren't here yet but they should be soon if they don't want Molly losing it on them for being late" Harry said. As though they knew that they were being talk about, all three of the potter kids popped up.

Lily, at 19, look so much like her grandmother and her mother. Not only did she have my mother's name, she had her eyes too then she had her mother's firey red hair and the attituied to go with it.

James, at 23, look a lot like his uncle Ron. He was about 6'2, lean and lank and again much like his younger sister, he had got his mother's hair color.

Albus, at 21, looked more like me than anyone else. He still had gotten his height from his mother's side of the family but he got the hair color from me, and plus he also had to wear glasses because his eyesight was poor just like mine.

"Hello father. Where is mother at?" Albus asked."Hey son, she is over there talking to someone that we went to school with" I said. I hug all three of my grown children and then walked with them towards their mother. I hated to see that all my kids grow up so fast, the youngest, Lily had just moved out of the house and i was so hurt that she moved that i wouldnt talk to her or Ginny for three days after that. It took Lily coming to talk to him to snap him out of his funk.

(flash back to two months ago)

"Dad, will you please open the door? Mom and i are worried about you." Lily said. I got up and opened up the door and walked back over to the chair and sat down,"Yes?" I said,"Dad you've been locked up in here for three days. Mom said you only come out to eat dinner and go to the bathroom and stuff. She also said that you won't talk to her"Lily said,"I'm sorry but i just can't believe that my little girl is grown and moved out" I said," Dad no matter how far i moved-" The sight of her father turning pale made her change some of the words around" or how close to yall i stay, no matter what i'm still going to be your little girl"Lily said," but dad i'm not that little girl anymore" She said. As she said that, i started to remember everything from the first day that she went off to Hogwarts or the first time, she fell in love and the guy broke her heart or the time that she had come home from school and asked why her father, her uncle, and her god-mother was soo important to the Widzing world. It took him thinking about all of this for him to think, hey she's right."Mom wants you to come out of this room and to tell you the truth i want you to too" Lily said. "Fine i'll come out but on one condition." I said"what is that?" Lily asked,"that is if you will stay for dinner" I said," sure if mom will have me" Lily said. Lily and i laughed at the joke, she just had made about her mother when they heard a voice at the door," I heard that Lily Potter!" Ginny said. he started to laugh at his wife and then walked out the door with his daughter.

(flash back to the present)

"Earth to dad!" Albus said," what? Im sorry. What was that again?" I said, "I said have you seen uncle Ron yet?" Albus said. Harry looked around the room, the only Wesley missing was his brother-in-law.  
Just then his mother-in-law and his father-in-law took the stage."Welcome to the party!" Molly said, "We are here to celebrate the 30 Anniversary with our family and friends. so enjoy the party"Molly said.

Just then the wayward son,Ron, of Molly and Arthur Welsley popped up with his date of the week. Guess who his date is? Luna Lovegood!

You could hear Ginny in the background going _i hope he keeps this one insted of letting her go. _


End file.
